


The Future of Our Kingdoms

by stressedoutdaily



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oc is a hopeless romantic, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutdaily/pseuds/stressedoutdaily
Summary: When a neighboring kingdom sends over their princess to the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser Jr. sees an opportunity he cannot miss.





	1. Bright Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fluffy! Also Bowser Jr. is an adorable mess
> 
> I dunno how long this is going be but we’ll see

Mario’s awoke to a knock on his bedroom door, his eyes blinking awake. The knock was followed by said door opening slowly with a creak.

“Mario? Are you up yet?” Luigi semi whispered. 

Mario sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He spoke while he started to stretch, “I am now, good morning Wegi.” Luigi smiled, walking fully into the room and handing Mario a glass of water. “Sorry to wake you up bro, but Peach said she needed us to get to the castle before the afternoon.” Mario finished up his water, setting his glass down on his nightstand, “Oh right, did she tell you what it was for?” Luigi shook his head as Mario stood up, “I have as much of a clue as you do bro.” Mario hummed in response, he remembered that Peach said it was about something important she needed to discuss, but she didn’t feel the need to discuss it further until today. “I’ll let you get dressed.” Luigi said, leaving Mario to himself. Mario grabbed one of his classic red shirts, dawned it on, and started putting on his overalls. Today was sure to be an eventful day.

The brothers started their trek up to the palace steps, a few roads around the area were greeting Mario, while a few whispered to each other secretly. “Hm, they seem distracted Mario.”, inquired Luigi, looking into the direction of a pair of toads huddled close. Mario looked over to his right, a trio of Toads, (who were speaking rather loudly actually), all had curious looks. “...and she’s coming by later! I wonder what she looks like…” Mario raised a brow, but continued his way up to the palace doors. Mario pushed the doors open, Luigi in toe, as they came in. Two toads who were standing by the entrance inside hastily closed the door behind them, one standing by while the other accompanied Mario on his left. “Mario! The Princess is in the royal conference room, I’ll be escorting you there.” Mario nodded, but didn’t really understand what all the fuss was about. The toad led him up to another set of doors, quickly walking ahead so they could open the door for the two brothers. They walked in, Peach was sitting in a small gold chair, Toadsworth standing right by her side. 

Peach stood up, nodded towards the Toad in thanks, the Toad bowing, then hastily rushing off back towards the front doors, Mario guessed. “Sorry about all of that, a few of my subjects decided to listen in on a conversation I had with Toadsworth, and the guards felt that they needed to take precautions.” said Peach, with a small smile. Peach made a motion towards the two chairs on her right, and Mario and Luigi took their seats. Luigi spoke up, “So, what’s all the fuss about?” Peach giggled softly, “There’s no fuss, well, I don’t think so, you see, a kingdom in the grasslands, who ruled over most farmers and various plants, recently lost their king and queen.” Mario nodded slightly, a little saddened to hear such news. Peach sighed, “Yes, it’s unfortunate, they were good friends of my...anyhow, they have a daughter, and the kingdom wishes that I take over as their ruler, so that they may continue to live peacefully.” “‘Bet they didn’t know about the huge dragon that kidnaps you every other day,” Luigi mumbled. Mario elbowed him, followed by a quiet “ow” from Luigi. Mario returned his attention back to Peach, “Why did they ask for that, if they have their princess to rule over them now, n-not that you wouldn’t keep them safe I mean.” Peach smiled thoughtfully at him, but let her smile fall a little, “she’s very young, you see, and wasn’t really taught much about how to rule before they passed, so they want me to take her under my wing, and teach her to be the next princess after me.” Luigi scooted a bit forward, “So she’s coming to the castle and she’s going to live here now?” Peach nodded, “Yes, and she’ll be arriving in later, I just wanted to inform you both before she came, so you wouldn’t be lost.” Mario smiled, taking Peach’s hand, “Thank you Peach, I’ll make sure that she feels welcome.” Peach smiled back, now holding Mario’s hand in hers, “Thank you Mario, you as well Luigi.” Luigi smiled at her. “Ahem” coughed Toadsworth, gesturing towards Peach and Mario. Luigi smirked as the two blushed and pulled away from one another. “Y-Yes well, I s-should continue preparing her room, I’ll leave you to yourselves, meet me in the courtyard later.” Peach said, as she hastily stood up and exited the room. Mario and Luigi stood up, Mario rocking on his heels. Luigi looked at him and chuckled, Mario looking at him and blushing a bit more while playfully hitting his arm and chuckled with him. “I’ll see you boys later then, good day gentlemen!” Toadsworth said, exiting the room as well. “Today’s going to be the start of something new, I can tell.” Luigi said, beginning to walk towards the window. Mario nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile, in Bowser’s Castle:**

Bowser Jr. laid lazily on his father's throne, playing with a makeshift paddle-ball toy with Mario’s crudely drawn face on the ball, and a fist on the paddle. Suddenly, a goomba and a shy guy rush into the room, panting as they stop in front of their prince, bowing quickly, “M-My p-p-prince-“stutters the shy guy. “Yeah yeah, what’s the report?” Junior interrupts. “S-Sir! A mole reported overhearing some Toads discussing about a princess arriving at Mushroom Kingdom! Sir!” shouts the goomba. Junior smirks, tossing the paddle-ball over his head with a crash, (probably knocking over a vase, as a lakitu rushes behind towards it), “Ready my airship and inform the Koopalings that we’re heading out!” “Yes Sir!” they exclaim as they scuttle away. Junior jumps up out of the throne, chuckling as he makes his way to the airship hold. “Today’s gonna be the start of something fun!”


	2. Long Road Ahead

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth each waited by the front gates, other toads stood nearby behind them eagerly waiting to see their guest. “Say, Princess,” started Mario, “have you met this girl before?” Peach looked up, tapping her chin with her finger, “No, we’ve only spoken through letters discussing when she can come by, why?” Mario shrugged, “I’m just curious.” Luigi pointed out towards the gates, “Wait, look!” A white and cream carriage began to enter through the gates, it was lined in shiny silver, the wheels the same silver, only there were gold vines spreading through the inside. The Toad driving the carriage stops the horses in their tracks, they then jump down and move towards the door, opening it and bowing.

“Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom.” The curtain covering the inside moved carefully, then out stepped a young girl. She had very light, short brown hair, her skin a fair pale, much like Peach’s. The young princess’s dress was short, just a few inches below her knee, she wore white Mary Janes, and her dress was sleeveless on top, with a poofy layered lace bottom skirt, the whole thing was a light creamy white. The little girl looked up at the four in front of her, her eyes were a pale blue, her lips glossy. She moved her bangs, which were seemingly in the shape of a heart, out of the way of her eyes, revealing that she had a button nose. Various Toads behind Mario and Luigi oohed and ahhed, whispering to themselves. The girl came forward, placing her white crown back on her head, the crown had one single diamond in the front. She smiled up at them, curtsying. Peach did the same, while Toadsworth and Mario bowed, Luigi was standing a bit awestruck before Mario bumped him, and he soon followed his action. The little princess giggled, and took Peach’s hand in her own, smiling up at her. “Welcome Princess Pia, it’s wonderful to have you here!” Peach says in reply. Mario stepped forward, “Yes, I hope we can all help you feel at home.” Luigi tried to come forward, but ended up tripping onto his face. Pia quickly grabbed his hand to pull him up, but Mario helped him instead. “S-Sorry, um, I hope that you feel at home too.” Pia smiled and hugged his legs, and Luigi rubbed her back in thanks. Toadsworth popped up right next to them, “Right then, please, allow me to escort you to your room my lady.” Pia nodded, following Toadsworth to the castle. Peach watched them go, smiling wide. Mario looked over at her and smiled thoughtfully, “She doesn’t talk much, hm?” “No, she’s very silent mostly, but that may be due to what happened, poor thing.” Peach replied softly. Mario nodded, and started walking towards the castle doors.

When Peach and company walked into Pia’s new room, she was helping Toadsworth put her clothes away in the dresser. The room was decorated much like Peach’s room, but had a white cream colored wallpaper to match the chair cushions and bed. Luigi walked over to Toadsworth, asking if there was anything he could help with, while Mario continued to admire the room a little more. “I hope she likes it, I’m sure you can tell that white is her signature look, but I believe she wrote that her favorite color is red.” Mario laughed, it didn’t seem like she knew who he was, so he knew it must be a coincidence, a nice change from the fans who constantly expressed their admiration for him. Mario looked over at Luigi, who was busy setting up some coloring supplies, as well as a few drawings on the available desk. Mario walked over, a little curious about what the young girl drew. Mario picked up a stack of drawings, and walked over to the bed, sitting and turning to Pia. “Is it alright if you show me your drawings?” Pia grinned, nodding and climbing onto the bed next to Mario with his help. Pia took the stack into her hands, showing the one on top first. Mario held the other side of the paper with his right hand, the drawing, although messy, was actually not so bad. It was a sketch of what he guessed were crops, with wigglers standing next to them. “Is that a barn right here?” Mario asked, pointing to a red building. Pia shook her head, and moved to the next drawing. The red building from before was a little more detailed, on top of it, were two tall figures with black hair, and a small Pia in between them, all holding hands. Mario rubbed the paper softly with his thumb, “Is this...your family?” Pia nodded, and moved to the next drawing, which was just a photo of her parents taped to a paper, with suns, hearts, and stars drawn around it. Pia hesitantly placed the picture back in the pile, and got up, walking to the window. Mario frowned, and placed the two drawings back onto the stack, and took them back to the desk. Peach looked sadly at Pia, who just stared out at the garden maze. Toadsworth walked up next to Pia, patting her arm. Pia pointed out at the maze, and Toadsworth nodded, silently allowing the princess to explore. Peach opened the door for Pia, Pia smiling at her to say “thank you”. Toadsworth sighed solemnly, “Lady Pia has quite a long trek going forward, but, I believe she will be alright.”

Bowser Jr paced from one end of his airship to the other, his growls getting louder and louder before stomping and startling the crew. “Argh! Where are they?! That new princess could have gone right back to where she came from by now! That’s it, I’ll get them myself!” he started grumbling about how lazy the minions had become when a Koopa Troopa came up, the Koopalings in toe. “Ugh, it’s about time you all showed up!” huffed Junior. “Whatever Prince-Whiney-Bones, don’t get your shell in a bunch.” Roy snapped. “Roy!” scolded Ludwig, before returning his attention back to Bowser Jr., “Excuse our lateness sire, but what was so urgent that you needed us right this second?” Junior chuckled, and motioned for them to board. The Koopalings collectively looked at one another, before jumping onto the ship. A Shy Guy started the propeller, let down the sail, and they were off. “Now are you gonna tell us what’s up?” Wendy said. “After Dad went on his business trip, I got a tip in the daily report about Peach saying something about a princess, so I’ve been waiting, and sure enough, that same princess is arriving at Peach’s castle today!” Bowser Jr. laughed. “So...what? What’s so special about a princess?” Lemmy asked. Junior scoffed, “Because she’s a princess! Duh! If my Dad came home and found out I captured a princess, he’s gonna be super proud!” Junior said excitedly. Iggy laughed, “Already following in his footsteps, huh? Ha ha! That’s pretty funny!” Junior turned back around to the front of the ship, looking out ahead. “I have two Mole’s scouting her move, she’s gonna be wandering around the garden, which is where we’re gonna nab ‘er!” Lemmy spoke up, “Then why don’t you just get the minions to capture her?” Junior whipped back around, “Because it has to be _ me _!” with that, he turned back around to see the castle coming into view. Bowser Jr. snickered, almost there. “That is good plan Junior, your dad will be very happy!” said Morton, to which Junior smiled, “I know, now all we need to do is get there without trouble!” Just then, a loud crash was heard below them, with the crew running around frantically after. “So much for avoiding trouble.” Roy said grudgingly. “Hold on!” yelled Larry, as they started to descend.

“Fire again!” General Toad pointed to the cannons, as several soldier Toads carried over more ammo. Just then, Mario and Luigi both ran out of the castle, followed by Toadsworth and Princess Peach. “Of course, those rascals must have heard something about today, what with all the gossiping.” Toadsworth stated with a frown. Mario turned to Peach, “Princess, you should go inside, Luigi can go with you for backup while I deal with the Koopalings!” Peach shook her head, a look of realization on her face. “I don’t think they’re here for me.” Luigi gasped, “Mario! Pia is still in the maze!” The brothers immediately took off towards the garden, just as an airship landed somewhere inside the maze.

Pia wandered throughout the garden, admiring all the beautiful flowers, especially the pink roses. When she first got to the maze, the roses were white, then gradually became pink, then a darker pink. Pia wondered if there were any red roses, maybe that’s why she’d been wandering around the maze so long, (or she was lost), but she enjoyed the quiet rustle of the hedges and the fragrant air of the flowers. Pia continued her walk, but only found that the roses went back to their lighter pink color as she went on. Oh well, perhaps she should get back anyhow, she didn’t want to worry anyone, especially since she left so abruptly. Just as she was about to turn to exit, she saw one single bright red rose, sitting rebelliously amongst the white roses. Pia slowly walked over to it, reached out-

BOOM! Pia jumped back in surprise, and looked out over the top of the hedges to see smoke nearby. Faraway screams of Toads could be heard, followed by a huge crash to her left. Pia looked to her side, and saw dark clouds rising from a different section of the maze. An attack maybe? Now, it really was time to leave. Pia turned towards a different route, running until she heard a whisper from the other side of the hedges to her right. She stopped, getting closer to the hedge. “NOW!” Suddenly, Pia was pulled into the hedge, a bag quickly overtaking her body as she came out the other side. “Got her, now what?” Roy said, turning to Junior with an eyebrow raised. “We make our exit!” Junior blew a ball of fire, clearing a path through the maze to the forest nearby. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings took off into the woods, just as Mario and Luigi made their way in the maze. 

“You go that way, I’ll go this way!” Luigi called, heading through the path on the left, leaving Mario to venture to the right. “Princess! Princess! Where are you?!” yelled Mario, turning every which way, until seeing a burnt patch of grass. Mario continued forward, before standing in front of Junior’s path. “Oh no…”

Bowser Jr. panted as Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy and Larry caught up. “I think we got far enough.” Wendy said. “We should keep moving though, Mario could be close behind.” Larry added. “But first,” Junior took the bag away from Roy and turned it upside down. Out tumbled Pia, dizzy and shook up from running. Junior took out some rope, and started to tie her arms to her torso. “There, now we…” Junior was face to face with her now, a little too close maybe, because Junior started to blush a little. “Uhm, Junior?” Wendy interrupted. “...what? Oh, uh, n-now we get into the airship and get back home!” Larry stepped in the direction they came from, “Uhh, I dunno, I bet Mario already found it, plus I’m sure he knows where we’re headed anyhow.” “Then we’ll wait for a minion to find us, piece of cake.” Junior said. Wendy scoffed, “Yeah, if they even knew where we are.” Ludwig stepped forward to Junior, “Sire, perhaps it would be better to just walk home?” Bowser Jr. growled, “Fine, whatever, we’ll walk back then, shouldn’t take too long, we’ve done it before.” Junior handed Pia back to Roy, who slung the princess over his shoulder. Junior grumbled as he walked on, Koopalings right behind him. “Welp, guess we have a long road ahead of us.” Lemmy sighed. Iggy laughed.


	3. Peas in a Pod

“Ugh, can we stop and rest _ now _?! We’ve been walking for hours and mind you, I’m wearing heels!” Wendy whined. “For the last time, NOT. MY. FAULT.” Junior growled. The group continued to walk in silence until Roy spoke up. “So...what’s her name?” “Huh?” Junior turned around. “You know, the twerp on my shoulder, what’s her name?” “Oh, it’s uh, Pia, I think, I dunno-why does it matter? She’s more of a Princess Pea-brain if you asked me, I mean, who just walks around without backup?” Roy huffed in response. Junior sighed, taking out a bag of sour candy. Junior reached into the bag and pulled out a few pieces, then handed the bag to Roy, who took two. Roy passed the bag until it landed with Ludwig, who after taking a candy, handed it back to Junior. Pia looked around, a smile coming to her face as she giggled. Roy raised a brow and used his free arm to move her in front of his face, “What’s got you so giggly?” Pia simply smiled at Roy, who huffed and looked away. Roy held up his extra piece to her mouth, to which the young princess happily accepted, humming a tune while she chewed. “...huh.” Junior glanced back, “What?” “...nothing,” Roy placed Pia back on his shoulder softly, “I think we should stop here, we can continue tomorrow.” Normally, Junior would have argued with Roy, but he had to admit, he was getting pretty tired. “Alright, Lemmy, Iggy, go gather firewood, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, continue watching the princess, I’ll go with Larry and Morton to gather supplies, maybe find something to eat.” Lemmy and Iggy giggled as they went off, while Junior, Morton and Larry headed in the opposite direction. 

  


Peach sobbed into her bed as Mario sat beside her rubbing her back. Luigi stood with Toadsworth, who was also quite solemn. “Oh Mario! How could I have let this happen? I knew I should’ve asked for a Toad to go with her! Or for her to at least go with you! Oh!” cried Peach. Toadsworth shook his head, “No, my dear Princess, do not blame yourself, yes, perhaps precautions should have been made, but now is not the time to lose ourselves in regret.” Mario nodded, Luigi frowning a bit. “Oh, what would her parents think? They’d be terrified to know their little girl was in danger!” Mario picked Peach up slowly, holding her in his arms, “Peach, it is not your fault, as Toadsworth said, the best thing we can do now is to save her and bring her back to safety.” Peach sniffed, rubbing her eyes, “Your right Mario, thank you.” Peach slightly smiled at him, squeezing his hand. Luigi stepped forward, “Yeah, but how do we even find her? We know where Bowser Jr. the Koopalings went, but how would we catch up to them?” Mario looked down in thought, “They’re probably headed back to Bowser’s castle, we might beat them to it if we left tomorrow.” Luigi nodded, “It’s a long way though, longer than how they’re moving, we wouldn’t make it in time.” “You will, with the Royal Cruiser, it may not go too fast but at least you may gain some lead ahead those dastardly koopas.” said Toadsworth and Peach turned to him, “But it hasn’t been used in years, we’d have to fix it first.” Toadsworth tapped his cane, “I’ll get some Toads to work on it in the morning then, for now, you all should get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you.” Toadsworth walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Luigi followed suit, “Toadsworth is right, let’s go bro.” Peach stood up, “You May use the guest beds if you like, that way you do not have to walk all the way home.” Mario walked over next to Luigi, “Thank you Peach, goodnight!” Peach smiled softly, “Goodnight, Mario Bros.” 

  


Ludwig tied the last two logs together as finishing touches to his tent of sorts. He huffed as he sat back down, “There, finished at last.” “Thanks bro.” Roy smiled at Ludwig, to which Pia giggled at. Wendy eyes her, “What’s the squirt laughing about?” Roy shrugged, “I dunno, us getting along maybe, she seems to like our dynamic.” Ludwig put his fingers to his chin, “I still find it strange that I’ve never heard of her before, I take into account to find information on all the kingdoms in the area.” Pia used what little freedom her hands had to make a motion with them. “You’re kingdom is small?” answered Roy. Pia nodded and looked to the side for a second. Roy stared at her and then began to untie her. “Woah woah, hey! Don’t untie her she might escape!” cried Wendy, “Plus, Junior might be back soon and I’m _not_ getting in trouble because of _you_!“ Roy bunched up the rope while Pia stretched, “If she wanted to escape she would’ve put up a fight.” Pia nodded, flexing, showing that there wasn’t any muscle to her arms. “See? She’s not even strong, no offense.” Pia waved her hand dismissively. Wendy sighed, “Fine, but I’m just saying, you know that Junior is gonna complain about it.” Ludwig looked out ahead of them, “Where is Junior anyway? It’s been over an hour…” Wendy looked to her left, “Lemmy and Iggy have been gone awhile too, think they ran into trouble?” “Nah, besides, as long as it isn’t Mario, they should be fine.” Wendy grew a worried look on her face, to which Pia lightly patted her arm in reassurance. Wendy raised a brow at her, then sighed softly, “Thank you…” Roy chuckled, “She’s not even mad that we helped Junior kidnap her.” Pia slightly perked up at the mention of said koopa prince, shifting a little. Ludwig looked down at her, watching as she stared off in the direction Bowser Jr. headed off in. _ Interesting...very interesting… _

Bowser Jr.’s stomach grumbled as he walked, groaning in complaint of him, Larry and Morton not finding any food, only some mushrooms and fireflowers. Larry stared at the prince before speaking up, “So, Lord Junior,” Bowser Junior turned his head, “what’d you think of the princess?” Junior whipped his head back around to face him, “What’d you mean?” Larry shrugged, “I dunno, I just think she’s pretty.” Morton nodded, “Yes, I like her eyes, and she seems nice.” Bowser Jr. threw up his hands, “Why are we even talking about her? We’re trying to find our way back!” Larry smirked, “Well the way you froze up earlier made me think you thought she was pretty too.” Bowser Jr. stopped in place and whipped around, stomping up to Larry’s face, “Because-ugh!” Junior whipped forward, leaving Morton and Larry to catch up. “You should not tease Lord Junior.” Larry patted Morton’s shoulder, “Lighten up big guy, I’m only messing around.” Larry and Morton walked faster until they caught up with Junior. The trio walked in awkward silence for awhile before Junior mumbled something. “What was that?” asked Larry. “...okay she is pretty, so what?! Princess Peach is pretty, all princesses are pretty!” Junior yelled out suddenly. “Sooo...you don’t like her?” questioned Larry. “Wh-What? Of course not! Just cause she’s pretty doesn’t mean I like her, she just is so,-just drop it.” Larry shrugged, “Alright, alright, just asking. I mean, looking cute could just be a disguise. I don’t really trust her that much, she seems suspicious.” Junior quirked an eyebrow and looked at Larry, “How?” Larry looked to the side, “I dunno, what kind of princess just walks around by herself? And how come she’s not so bothered by us capturing her? It just seems really shady to me.” Junior frowned a bit, it was kinda weird admittedly. Morton spoke up, “I am sure it is nothing, princess seems nice.” “Yeah, seems.” Larry replied. Junior looked over at Morton, who was currently a little lost in thought. Bowser Jr. returned his attention back forward, “Hm…”

Roy fell back, groaning, “When are they gonna get back? I’m starving!” Ludwig shook his head, “Patience brother, they might be back any minute now.” Roy grumbled, sitting back up, he looked over at Pia, who was drawing something into the dirt with a twig. Roy moves closer to try and get a better look, “What’s that?” Pia continued drawing, pulling her hand away to reveal what she drew. It was a wiggler, well in the shape of one at least. Roy picked up a different stick, drawing something next to the wiggler. Pia watched curiously while Roy worked, who started chuckling as he finished. It was Bowser Jr., puffs of smoke coming out of his nose while he wore an angry expression. Roy laughed and Pia joined in, giggling incessantly. “Haha, yeah, but it needs some color, it’d look better.” Pia nodded, if only she had her paper and colors. “I wish Kamek were here, he knows what he’s doing.” Wendy commented. “Sister, you know that he entrusted that Lord Bowser Jr. would lead without correction, and seeing as no one is hurt, he has been doing a fine job.” Ludwig answered, Wendy bounced her head, “Well, I do have to admit, the kid’s been doing a pretty good job of taking the helm. And I don’t see the reason why he needs to impress his Dad so much, King Bowser is already proud of him.” Pia lowered her head to stare down at her drawing. “...Hey kid” Pia quickly lifted her head to Roy. “...Where are your-“

“We’re ba-ack!” Lemmy said cheerfully! Iggy laughed, and took a look at Pia, laughing more. “What’s so funny Iggy?” Iggy looked at Lemmy then back at Pia, “Junior’s gonna blow a fuse when he sees _ she’s _ loose! Hahaha!” As if on cue, Junior came from the woods, followed by Larry and Morton. Junior looked at Lemmy who was currently placing down a tall pile of sticks and logs in the middle of the camp and then looked over at Ludwig, Wendy, Roy and Pia. Junior’s eyes surveyed Pia and Pia blushed slightly in response. Junior then looked down at her hands, which were neatly folded on her lap. Junior glanced over at Roy and sighed, puffing out some smoke. Roy half frowned and shrugged it off as Pia continued to stare at Junior. Roy looked down at her and leaned towards her ear, “Whatcha lookin’ at?” Pia jumped, she looked over to the side in a flustery mess. Roy chuckled, “Just askin kid, what’s got you so caught up in pint-size?” Pia blushed as she looked at Junior, who was currently blowing fire into the stacked wood Lemmy and Iggy brought. Junior puffed, glancing at Pia for a second, noticing her stare. Pia quickly looked away, turning her attention back to Roy. Junior raised a brow and took a seat next to Morton by the fire. “So?...” Roy questioned, elbowing Pia softly in the side. Pia gazed down, fumbling with her hands for a second before grabbing a bit of her hair and looked at Junior, who currently had his back turned to her and Roy. “Ohh, I get it, you like his hair? Or, you like?...” Pia blushed and shook her head, pointing to her hair. “Ohh, fan of red huh? You must like Mario’s style then.” Ludwig and Wendy stood up and moved to sitting around the campfire. Ludwig set a makeshift stone pot onto some logs set up to hold it. Wendy tossed over a glass bottle full of water to Morton, who popped it open and poured the water into the pot. Junior grabbed some of the mushrooms and fireflowers and tossed them haphazardly into the pot, which had begun to boil. Iggy giggled as he pulled out some wooden bowls and passed them around for everyone. “Finally, I’m starving.” Roy exclaimed, standing up, “C’mon.” Roy gestured to Pia. As Pia started to get up Junoir brought up a hand, “No, she can stay there, she’s still our prisoner.” Roy eyed him, “Well she needs to eat too, and why can’t she sit with us?” Junior glared at Pia, staring straight into her eyes, “Because I said so.” Roy was about to protest further until he felt something grab his arm. Pia smiled reassuringly and gestured Roy to go sit. Roy nodded reluctantly, sitting a little away from Junior. Ludwig coughed in an attempt to break the tension, “Ahem, well, the soup seems to be done, it probably won’t be that spicy though.” Lemmy rubbed his stomach, “I don’t care, I’m just hungry.” Ludwig took each individual bowl and filled it with soup, handing it back to each koopa carefully. Roy extended an arm, filling another bowl with soup and placing it next to him. Roy glanced over his shoulder and saw Pia holding her stomach as it groaned. Roy looked at Bowser Jr. for a second before turning his head back to the fire. Pia made a face as her stomach groaned again and looked over at the bowl next to Roy. Roy continued to look forward, but patted the space between him and Junior, tapping the bowl. Pia didn’t want to get Roy into trouble and was about to decline before her hungry stomach grumbled, interrupting her thoughts. Pia continued to stare at the bowl before hesitantly standing up and sitting down on the spot. Junior whipped his head over at Pia and was about to order her back under the tent, but looked at Roy who was glaring at him. Junior growled and continued to slurp his soup in anger. Pia blew out some air in relief, taking the warm bowl into her hands. Junior watched Pia from the side of his eyes as she blew softly into the soup before sipping a little. Immediately Pia’s face glowed and she began to drink the soup anxiously. Junior rolled his eyes and looked into his bowl, picking at his mushrooms. Roy gave Pia a small smile, “Guess you like it huh?” Pia nodded, sipping the last of her broth before picking up a few mushrooms and popping them into her mouth. Junior turned his attention to Pia, who was smiling as she chewed. “It’s not spicy for you?” Junior asked. Pia turned to him, shaking her head as she popped another mushroom into her mouth. Junior roller his eyes and stood up, dusting off his hands, “Well, I’m tired, I’m gonna go sleep.” “Indeed sire, we shall join you as soon as we are finished with our meals.” Ludwig replied, to which Bowser Jr. nodded in response, making sure to glare at Pia as he got up and made his way over to an open area near a cliff. Pia lowered her eyes and intertwined her fingers. Roy offered some comfort to Pia by patting her shoulder and rubbing her back a bit before he joined Junior in the sleeping area. The rest of the koopalings went to bed after finishing their food, leaving Pia to try and rest in the makeshift hut.


End file.
